baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel In Preschool
Level 1 Today is Baby Hazel's first day at the preschool. She has woken up but in a playful mood. Convince Baby Hazel to get ready to go to. Give her a quick shower followed by a healthy breakfast. Level 2 Now Baby Hazel is in the preschool. Help Baby Hazel and other kids in performing different activities. Make sure they learn while playing and never get bored. Make sure that kids learn to socialize and care for each other. Level 3 Now it is break time and kids are snacking together. To make their snack time fun, Mam is showing how to make shapes using food items. Help Baby Hazel to follow Mam's instructions carefully to create funny foods of different shapes. Level 4 Finally it is play time. Help Baby Hazel and other kids play different games in the play area. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Helping Baby Hazel to get ready for preschool At the beginning, Baby Hazel is seen in bed with her pajamas. She is going to take a bath first. Then, dress her up in her preschool uniform, socks and shoes. Bring her a calendar that says 'first day at kindergarten'. Baby Hazel will think, 'I am in no mood to go to preschool.' and cries. Instead of petting her, you need to drag her into the toy car and she will stop crying immediately. After a few seconds, her mom will come in and say, 'Sweetie today is your first day at preschool. Have your breakfast and get ready. Baby, you may get late. Hurry up!' Baby Hazel will reply, 'OK mom.' Then, she's going to eat breakfast including apples and eggs. You need to pour milk into the milk bottle so that Baby Hazel can drink. After she finished eating, bring her school bag. Level 2 - Learning at preschool Baby Hazel, Bella and Jake are at preschool. Baby Hazel plays with the bear, Bella plays on the rocking dragon while Jake plays with the kick scooter. The teacher comes in after a while and tells them to keep the toys back in their own places. Then, Baby Hazel, Jake, and Bella will all sit on the floor. They will start the day with prayer first. Next, Baby Hazel will drink something. Bella will play with a doll and Jake will color a flower. The teacher says that it is fruits and veggies day. Baby Hazel will say the name of the food and put them in the corresponding bucket. After that, she will draw a flower. You need to give Baby Hazel crayons. However, Jake will take away the green one, making Baby Hazel cry. You need to calm her down by giving her a balloon. The teacher will tell Jake to give her the crayon. After the drawing is finished, the teacher says it's music time. There are music on the radio. Level 3 - Snack time Jake and Bella will be seen eating throughout the whole level. Baby Hazel first draws on the plate with ketchup. Then the teacher says, 'Kids, I am going to show you how to make yummy sandwiches.' They will make a sun sandwich using strawberries, blueberries and bananas After that, the teacher asks if Hazel know how to make star sandwich and Hazel states that she knows. Therefore, she made one and ate it. However, her mouth becomes dirty so the player needs to wipe her mouth with a towel. And finally, give her the bottle to drink. Level 4 - Playing at preschool There are many activities Baby Hazel and her friends will play, including the toy car (not the one in level 1), the rocking dragon, the kick scooter, the toy drum, spongebob toy, swing, balloons, and the slide. When Baby Hazel wants to play with the Spongebob toy, Jake is playing with it as well so she took it away. When the teacher saw this, she told Baby Hazel to wait for her turn. Baby Hazel waits as she plays with the balloon. After Baby Hazel goes down the slide, she cries. You need to drag her into the chair and pet her to calm her down. At the end, Baby Hazel goes to the ball pool and soon all her friends join. The teacher puts on some music and they dance until the end of the level. Gallery BabyHazelInPreschool1.png|Title screen BabyHazelInPreschool2.png|Baby Hazel having breakfast in level 1 BabyHazelInPreschool3.png|Baby Hazel and friends playing with toys in level 2 BabyHazelInPreschool4.png|Baby Hazel learning fruits and vegetables in level 2 BabyHazelInPreschool5.png|Baby Hazel separating fruits and vegetables BabyHazelInPreschool6.png|Baby Hazel and friends listening to the song BabyHazelInPreschool7.png|Sun sandwich and star sandwich BabyHazelInPreschool8.png|Baby Hazel and friends dancing in a ballpit Trivia * The music on the radio in level 2 is the old audio of the YouTube video 'Ringa Ringa Roses'. * The music at the end of level 4 is used in Baby Hazel Halloween Party. * This is the first time Baby Hazel goes to school. * This is the first time Mam makes an appearance. * In level 1, there is an Aromi backpack in Hazel's wardrobe, which the character Aromi is from the korean franchise "Cocomong". Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-in-preschool.html Category:Games Category:School